


What Zayn wants, Zayn gets.

by PaigyPie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Master/ Pet realtionship, Pet Play, Slight Feminisation, Spanking, Whiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigyPie/pseuds/PaigyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn tells Niall about his kinks and Niall is more than happy to help Zayn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Zayn wants, Zayn gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Visuals ; http://mildlyinterestingblog.tumblr.com/post/71197277451/more

“Hey Zaynie, what’s your favourite kink?” Niall asks seemingly randomly. The two boys had not been together long and while they knew each other as people, having spent the last three years in the same band, but Niall wanted to know who Zayn was sexually so he could please him more.

 

“Ummm. I have a couple but you are plenty satisfying just as you are babe.” Zayn answered peering over at Niall who lay to his right.

 

“I know we have great sex but I want to know what could make it extraordinary.” Niall rebuts pushing himself to his side so he can face Zayn. Niall could see a light blush covering Zayn’s chest where the blanket had slipped away.

 

“It’s just a bit embarrassing is all.” Zayn replied looking at Niall for the first time since they had settled down in bed.

 

“I promise I won’t tease ya.” Niall pleaded.

 

“Fine, I guess. Uhh I really like BDSM stuff like pet play and leather and punishments, ya know.” Zayn answered, peaking at Niall from behind his hooded eyelids to gage his reaction.

 

“I didn’t know you wanted to be dominated; you never showed a submissive side before.” Niall was a little taken aback.

 

“No, no.” Zayn almost shouted. “I like dominating, like I like treating people like pets and punishing them. It’s hot seeing someone so submissive and I like controlling it.”

 

“Oh. Well that’s kind of hot. Yeah.” Niall’s mind was already drifting.

 

“What are you planning?’ Zayn’s asked warily.

 

“Nothing babe. Let’s just go to sleep now.

*~*

 

The next day Niall has already planned to go shopping with Louis to get presents for Zayn’s birthday. Niall has already got Zayn his present by the time they pass the sex shop but he figures that he might as well go in.

 

“Hey Lou, I just need to stop in here.” Niall says, walking toward the shop front.

 

“You and Zayn are all over each other enough must we really add things that make more noise.” Louis asks jokingly.

 

“Oh shut it. I’m trying to do something for Zayn.” Niall walks in to the shop and is taken aback by the range he is presented with.

 

“Okay so what are we looking for?” Louis questions, browsing near the wall of handcuffs.

 

“I have a list. I need a collar, leash, ears, tail plug, crop, leather boots and underwear.” Niall recites his list, his eye catching the collars in the corner of the store.

 

“Okay then, there are some things I never needed to know and that was one of them. I regret asking but I shall help you look.” Louis strides towards the whips determined to help his friend. After a short search Niall has gathered mostly everything.

 

“Okay I have everything except the tail and ears.” Niall saunters over to Louis who has the crop in hand and a pair of cuffs.

 

“Niall how are you so calm about this, you’ve always seemed like the innocent one.” Louis hands over the crop.

 

“Because Louis I have known I was gay since I was thirteen, Zayn is not my first boyfriend and this is not the first time I have been in a sex shop. Also what’s with the cuffs?” Niall nods towards the metal cuffs in Louis grasp.

 

“Thought I might as well pick up something for me and Liam while I was here.” Louis answers. “Also the tails and shit are over there.” He points to a small bin in between shelves of dildos. Once Niall and Louis payed for everything they left the shop, heading back home.

 

Once they arrived back at their apartment building, with minimal paparazzi spotting, Niall said goodbye to Louis and entered his and Zayn’s apartment next door.

 

“Zayn, I’m home.” Niall was met with silence. “Zayn!” He called out again. Niall made his way through their apartment, stopping in the kitchen where he found a note. The note simply stated that Zayn had gone out to dinner with Harry and would be back at seven. Niall couldn’t be happier; it gave him time to get changed and set up. It was six thirty when he went into his room the change.

 

Niall stripped and placed all his new toys on the bed. He slowly slipped on the thigh high leather stiletto boots, enjoying the way the material felt against his skin. He then pushed the fox ears onto his head, rearranging his hair in the wardrobe mirror so that the black band didn’t show through his blond hair. Niall felt almost cute as he clasped the collar, with the leash attached, around his neck. Niall’s cock started to fill with blood as he looked at himself, think of how Zayn was going to take him, use him, ravish him.

 

Niall got up quickly, strutting effortlessly to the bedside table to get the lube he and Zayn kept there. Making quick work of inserting the plug end on the tail into himself, already partially stretched from the fucking Zayn had given him the night before, he slipped on the leather g- string, pulling the back slightly to the side so his tail would hang down.

 

Niall’s cock was far more interested now, semi hard as he trailed his hand down his chest. The clock now read 7:02 and all Niall could do was sit on the bed and wait. It’s not a minute later that he hears the lock in the door down the hall.

 

Niall quickly sprang up onto his knees, the bushy red fox tail spread out behind him as he sat on his calves, the end of the leash sitting in front of him just waiting for Zayn to grasp it. Niall can here Zayn call out but he decides not to answer, having read that the pet usually doesn’t speak unless their master tells them to. He can hear Zayn make his way through the apartment, getting closer to the bedroom.

 

“Come on Niall, I know you’re here I saw ya shoes and jacket at the door. How was shopping with Lou?” Zayn calls towards the bedroom, making his way to the door. Niall straightens his back as he watches the door handle turn.

 

To say Zayn is shocked is an understatement. He is flabbergasted and had to catch himself on the wall, nearly falling over just at the sight of Niall sitting on their bed. Zayn’s cock twitched with interest, rapidly swelling as Niall took the leash in his hand and silently offered it to Zayn. Suddenly Zayn’s dominant side took over, he stood with his shoulders back and his feet firm on the ground, taking the leash from Niall.

 

“Look at my good boy. My good little pet.” He tugged harshly on the leash, dragging Niall off of the bed so he could take in the whole package. Niall quickly stood, arms placed behind his back, head down as a submissive gesture. Zayn inspected Niall from head to toe, his cock slowly leaking at how good his boyfriend looked. He began to palm himself, hissing at the sensation and relief.

 

“Be a good pet and undress me.” Zayn demanded.

 

“Yes Master.” The first words Niall had uttered to him that day had his breath hitching. Niall quickly removed Zayn’s shirt, hands lingering on Zayn’s chest before sinking to his knees to unbuckle and shuck off his pants. Niall now knelt in front of Zayn, who stood proudly in only his briefs.

 

“Those to pet.” He said. Niall obeyed and pulled them off, piling them with the rest of Zayn’s clothes. “Now suck,” Zayn ordered, pulling at the leash, forcing Niall’s face into this crotch. Niall eagerly took Zayn’s length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he licked around the head. Niall was made to start bobbing his head by Zayn who pulled on the leash, pulling Niall down on his cock.  Zayn moaned above him, loving the feeling of Niall’s warm wet mouth taking his cock. The kitten licks at his head were driving him mad.

 

“Such a good boy. Look up at me pet.” Niall looked up at Zayn as Zayn thrust deep into his mouth, Niall’s nose hitting Zayn’s pelvis. Niall began to gag softly. Zayn felt euphoric as Niall’s throat tightened around him. “Good pets don’t gag.” Zayn growled. Niall tried to stop, tried breathing through his nose but Zayn kept hitting the back of his throat. Zayn pulled his dick from Niall’s mouth, pulling him to his feet once again.

 

“On the bed, hands and knees. I’ll show you what happens when you can’t listen, naughty boy” Zayn roared, pushing Niall towards the bed. Niall gasped then moaned as he felt the plug move inside him, pushing against his prostate. Niall got into position, pushing his ass into the air so that Zayn would have better access to it.

 

“I want you to count out each hit.” Zayn demanded picking up the riding crop that lay on the bed.

 

“Yes Master.” Niall choked out as the first swat was given. Niall counted out twelve before Zayn stopped, admiring how red Niall’s ass was and how submissive he was. Niall was leaking now, his cock painfully hard under the leather. He craved to be touched but knew he would be punished if he moved to touch himself.

 

“Gonna fuck you now pet.” Zayn stated calmly before pulling down Niall’s underwear far enough for him to access the boys hole and for Niall’s cock to be released from its confines. Niall sighed in relief but choked on the air as a moan replaced it. Zayn had removed his tail and the pull at his rim had Niall leaking pre-cum onto the sheets below him.

 

“Please Master, please I need it, need you to fuck me.” Niall begged pushing himself back, offering himself to Zayn.

 

“Such a slut. Good boy. Good boys don’t need more lube do they?”

 

“No Master, gonna take you like this, please.” Niall screamed out as Zayn rammed himself into Niall’s stretched hole. Both boys moaned at the feeling. Zayn started a fast rhythm, thrusting into Niall hard, repeatedly hitting his prostate.

 

“Feel so good around me pet. So hot and tight. Fuck so tight pet. You like me fucking you like this? Like it hard and rough?” Zayn yelled out the questions, not paying attention to how loud they were both being.

 

“I love it Master. Feels so good having you fill me up, god so big!” Niall all but screamed. “Please touch me please.

 

“Okay, but only because you are being such a good boy.” Zayn reached around Niall, pulling him off in time with his thrusts. After three strokes Niall threw his head back and came onto the sheets, clenching tight around Zayn’s cock and screaming his name. Feeling the younger boy become so tight around him had Zayn coming into Niall. Zayn rode out both their orgasms, thrusting slowly in and out of Niall as the boy whimpered from over stimulation.

 

Zayn finally pulled out and quickly gathered a wash cloth from their bathroom, returning and wiping Niall down.  “You were so, so good baby. You did so well for me. I love you” Zayn said softly in Niall ear as he kissed him. Zayn removed Niall’s ears, boots and underwear before laying down next to him.

 

“Love you to Zaynie. God that was so good, I think I need you to fuck me like that all the time.’ Niall smiled softly before closing his eyes and drifting asleep. Zayn followed shortly but not before curling around Niall and kissing his cheek once again.

*~*

 

The following morning all the boys were round Zayn and Niall’s for breakfast, gathering to discuss concert set lists. They were all sat round the table eating silently when Louis suddenly spoke up.

 

“Hey Zayn pass the OJ,”

 

“Louis manners.” Harry chastised

 

“You’re right Harry, Sorry. Zayn please pass it, I need it god please Master I need it.” Louis whined out before cracking up, Harry joining him in a fit of loud laughter.  Niall went bright red. Blush covering his face and chest.

 

“Oh god where we really that loud?” He asked quietly.

 

“Niall we have concerts that are quieter than you two were last night.” Louis spoke through is laughter. Zayn sent him a glare before walking back into the kitchen, mumbling about thicker walls and nosy bandmates. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think. Kudos are appreciated. Also check out my other works!!


End file.
